


Stay just this once

by dystopianficsx19



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Shera - Freeform, adora - Freeform, catra - Freeform, catradora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopianficsx19/pseuds/dystopianficsx19
Summary: Adora made her way to rescue Catra on Horde Primes ship and take her home. Catra had other plans.  Horde Prime had planned to continue his take over of Etheria but She ra was in the way of his plans.  Horde prime , with the help of Catra both strike up a deal so they both get what they want. Horde prime wanted power and Catra wanted Adora.
Relationships: catradora - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	Stay just this once

“Catra…?” The name came off Adora’s tongue so effortlessly, a word filled with shock, memories and disbelief. Catra turned around cautiously to face a confused stricken Adora on her hands and knees looking up in defeat. A clapping is heard from the back of the room as Adora manages enough strength to bring herself up to see who it was, she feels a warm hand press on to her shoulder. Catra looks deep into her eyes, a more serious tone of expression like those days in the horde were they both knew they had to do what ever to survive. “Adora” She urges “You need to stop fighting…you need to stop fighting all of this”  
Adora pushes Catra’s hand away from her and raises to her feet peering past Catra and glaring towards a more sinister looking Horde Prime. He stops clapping abruptly and meets her gaze with a small smile. “My….my Adora …I have to value your effort and strength to come all this way to me” He pauses for a few moments and Adora can’t help but notice the way Catra was holding herself, dressed in Horde Primes emblem and without a worry. Catra seemed as though she did not care, it seemed as though her once loyal friend had truly this time turned away from good to the route of all Evil and as a servant. Catra ? a servant to Horde prime? Adora knew deep down that Catra was not one to be ruled, the woman practically wanted to sit herself upon a throne and be looked up upon and for a second Adora could picture it. A confident looking Catra, slouched on the throne surrounded by her minions with Adora by her side. That use to be the dream, to rule the horde and create a life there and now …now it seemed it was nothing but a memory. Adora shook it off. She had a purpose now, yet she no longer had a sword.  
“I came to get Catra” Adora snapped back as she tried to softly look towards her friend, hoping that somewhere within her she felt great comfort that Adora had in fact come back to save her. There was an awkward silence as Catra looked away. Horde prime began chuckling to himself again. “I see” He added “Well I have to inform you that our Catra has other ideas? Isn’t that right force captain?”  
Force captain? Was this all a ploy to get Adora here? Adora refused to believe it , she refused to believe her friend had merely saved Glimmer and apologised to her in front of everyone just so she could see Adora travel back into danger. Catra had a heart and she was using it but Catra also had plans. The question was what was she playing at?  
Catra stayed quiet for a while, she turned her head towards Horde Prime and nodded subtly. Her face still expressionless stayed pictured in Adora’s mind shattering her hope for her friend. “I….Catra? is that true?” Adora pleaded. She took a few steps, trying to compose herself before peering right through her friend. Adora wished she could see into Catra’s mind, she wished she could just know how to fix everything that was troubling her and that somehow or somewhere they could be happy.  
“You won’t understand Adora” Catra finally replied in a cold tone. Her eyes looking right back through Adora with the same excuse used time and time again. You won’t understand. Adora had heard it many times, she had heard it when Catra refused to admit she was in trouble, when her friend was sad , when Catra really did give up on everything and everyone except Adora had tried to be the one person that never did give up on her. 

“Catra..we are not going through this …you are coming back with me “Adora pleaded once more. Adora could have sworn she had felt a tear well up in her eyes but held it back. She couldn’t cry. Not now. Not when she made it all this way to be used once again. She slowly walked towards Catra, Horde Prime still smirking at the situation and placed her hand on Catra’s shoulder. Catra flinched. Her eyes trailed to Adora’s Hand, a rush of emotions had travelled through her eyes before she took it and moved it away.  
“I’m not going back, this ..this is where I belong now” Catra said frustrated. She turned away, back towards Adora and diverted her attention to Horde Prime.  
“We had a deal Horde prime” Catra demanded. Adora was confused. What deal had Catra decided to strike now? Adora felt sick, she could feel her heart pumping more intensely in her chest at the though of her friend sparing her life for her own benefit. She had only hoped that the rest of her team would find her now.  
“We did “Horde Prime agreed “ I see you have knowledge of the heart of Etheria Adora “  
Of course, horde prime had planned to use the heart. Of course, Catra had used bribery to get her way out of a situation. “I also see you have no sword which means no she ra”  
Adora had no idea what Horde Prime was trying to point out. Yes, Adora had no sword. The problem many people had pointed out to her regarding her lack of powers and ability to do anything without it being unexpected or uncontrollable yet what did that have to do with the reason for Catra to stay?  
“You see Adora, without She-ra I am able to take full control of what I want to do and with the heart of Etheria I can do that “Horde prime spoke. “All I need is you to tell me where that is and I can spare your life”  
Adora shook her head in denial. No way would she spill that kind of information for her life. If Horde Prime got the Heart, then Etheria could be destroyed again and this time there was nothing to stop it not even she-ra.  
“No …. i won’t let you hurt my friends” Adora snapped. Catra face palmed. “I am not just moving out of the way for you to-“  
“Quit it Adora, “Catra cut in. “Don’t you see?...”  
Adora rolled her eyes at Catra. Now wasn’t the time. Adora refused to follow in Catra’s twisted game of survival as far as Adora was concerned if Catra wanted to stay there was nothing she could do to stop her anymore.  
“I have to admit Adora, I could of killed you right their on the spot the moment you came here but little sister here insisted that you could be of help in the right hands” He paused “I am willing to let your friends go un harmed once you tell me where the heart of Etheria is , they will stay locked away until I can be sure they will not be a block in my ever so delightful plan”  
Adora couldn’t take this. The one thing that was hardest to do was to choose between he fates of the world and her friends and even now she was still thinking of how her only true friend had well and truly abandoned her for power.  
“and if I don’t give you the heart?” Adora asked.  
“Then they will never be released again” Horde prime snapped back.  
Catra had been quiet in the exchanged between Horde Prime and Adora. She had remained composed but the twiddling of her fingers and sweaty palms hinted that something was on her mind. Catra was worried. 

“forgive me Horde prime” Catra chimed in “But Adora does not know where the Heart of Etheria is …only she-ra so It may be”  
Horde Prime grunted in disgust and let out a frustrated sigh.  
“Then I suggest you little sister, help her find it “Horde Prime grew annoyed.  
Catra crossed her arms and Adora had noticed a sense of the old cocky Catra come through her mannerisms.  
“I have a better Idea” She spoke “As a force captain, you promised me that I shall get to oversee the Horde and the land around it correct”  
Horde prime nodded in thought. Adora wondered what Catra was getting at here. She had hoped that maybe her friend would have already come up with a plan that would save everyone and Adora. Yet Adora reminded herself of the let downs she had and the betrayals that had pierced her heart from the times her Catra had left her to die.  
“You also said to me once I deliver Adora and the Heart she will be worthless to you,” Catra continued “ So I demand that I keep her , Adora is useless without the sword, without her friends and without Etheria” The words stung Adora. Without her friends, without her sword, who was Adora? Just a Horde soldier? Maybe Catra was right, maybe she wasn’t all as great as she-ra but she definitely wasn’t a object to be passed around.  
“I am not an object Catra” Adora said angrily though her demands were ignored. “Love how you fail to see I exist yet here we are in the middle of a potential end of the world” Adora snapped. Catra knew Adora felt hurt. She knew her own decisions had to be made in spite of others. She only wished Adora understood.  
“Interesting …” Horde Prime trailed on “Elevated heart rate? Dilated pupils? Adora means something to you Catra?”  
The room was silent. Adora took a quick glance towards Catra. Horde Prime could not be serious, after all he was the perfect manipulator and here, he was attempting the same thing. Yet what if it was true? What if her friend really did feel something? Had Catra really cared for her this whole time?  
“I..I this isn’t necessary Horde Prime “ Catra stuttered clearly in shock. “All you need to understand is that Adora won’t get away with anything when I am around”  
Horde prime didn’t look convinced and neither did Adora. Who always saved Catra? Adora. Who still cared about Catra? Adora. Who got Catra out of trouble? Adora. Though Adora had to admit that Catra did occasionally try to save her even if she didn’t want to admit that she was doing it. Adora found Catra brave and yeah…. brave for being a hero …sometimes.  
“I think I would need more convincing than-“Horde Prime began. Catra slowly walked towards Adora , a mischief grin on her face.  
“-Catra?” Adora spoke confused. Catra had now made her way up to Adora and lunged towards her.  
“Hey Adora “ Catra spoke pushing Adora to the ground and pinning her down. Adora grew annoyed and frustrated as she fidgeted her way out of Catra’s hold.  
“I was not prepared okay…look do it again and ill fight-“ Adora stopped herself. Why was she even trying to explain how Catra was able to pin her down? Adora needed to save etheria and worrying about play fighting was not on her list. 

“See ..piece of cake” Catra said getting to her feet and dusting herself off.  
Adora got up frustrated. She narrowed her eyes toward Catra in anger while her foot tapped on the floor. “Sorry to break this meeting up but I think I should get-“  
Catra grabbed Adora by the wrist and pulled her back.  
“Excellent Little sister” Horde prime spoke “I am willing to work with you on your demands and I expect to be able to hear more about this Heart of Etheria “  
Catra still kept Adora in her hold, close enough so that Catra could hear Adora’s heavy breathing and elevated heart rate.  
“Catra what do you think your playing at-“ Adora whispered so that only she could hear. Catra replied only with a small “ Shhh “ and a “Don’t ruin this for me”  
Horde prime had gathered some of his loyal brothers near Adora and Catra. One of them seemed to smile in glee at his job and need to work for Horde Prime. How could Horde Prime be ruthless enough to take over people’s minds and bend them at his will?  
“Brothers, escort Catra and her Adora to the fright zone” He demanded “Ensure they arrive safely”  
They nodded and started making there way other to them both.  
“Catra…Why would you tell them the heart is one thing that can be-“ Adora muttered under her breath.  
“I don’t know Adora…maybe I’m buying you some time, maybe I don’t know?” Catra replied frustrated. “Now just do as your told ..yeah” 

Horde prime sat in his chair contemplating the conversations he just witnessed.  
“Forgive me, “ A brother notified him “But Both Catra and Adora have arrived ..safely”  
Horde prime nodded with a mischievous smirk. He laced his hands together rubbing them in thought.  
“And now “He begins “ I see that our little sister will pull Adora to our side , no one can deny a connection , a ultimatum , a want , a need and whether Adora knows it or not Catra will be that pull “


End file.
